beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hellousername
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beyblade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tyson Granger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --HazeShot 01:03, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Adminship. Hey sup, I'm an admin here and Bakugan Wiki, and a couple others. I have lots of admin experiance, but I'm just starting as an admin here. This is what you need to qualify. #Decent amount of edits (250?) All on pages, not blogs or Talk Pages. #5 Blogs, all related to new information. #Experiance with the parts of the Beyblade ex: Flame Libra T125ES Not just "Libra" #Good grammar, and correct signature. #Knows a small amount of coding. If you need to learn any of this, leave a message on my talk page. The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|''' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 15:41, January 17, 2011 (UTC)' Do you know anything about how to change font color in text/signature~~? The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 18:45, January 17, 2011 (UTC)' Alrighty. Uh let's see... Can you make an infobox? The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 19:45, January 17, 2011 (UTC)' Make a Flame Libra T125ES Infobox from SCRATCH on my page. The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 19:54, January 17, 2011 (UTC)' Well you need most of the stuff that Agent Z said but I dont think you need 250 edits you just need some more edits.HazeShot 20:01, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Good. The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 20:13, January 17, 2011 (UTC)' Ok your a admin now.HazeShot 02:37, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? No, seriously? my "Storm Pegasis and Cyber Pegasis.PNG" file is the feautured media of Feburary? Wow... thanks! SKA POWER!!!! 00:15, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Nice project! I can help you with that, but... i don't know people that likes Beyblade too much to edit the Wikia :( Anyway, i can ask Agent Z and DarkusMaster84, you already told this to HazeShot?. SKA POWER!!!! 16:19, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm a fail! I can't write a simple Sypnosis! On Leone's Roar article. SKA POWER!!!! 19:55, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Good idea! By the way, "Leone's Roar" is the episode 2. SKA POWER!!!! 20:15, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Thats a good idea you should talk to Agent Z about that since I think he's a admin over there.HazeShot 05:35, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Don't rollback the edit on that page, we are using that template for the pages now, alright? 50px Rule 14 50px 23:30, February 8, 2011 (UTC) No Japanese pics, but can we have those pics, because that fits the description on the template "Featured Bey." Shall we have those in Engrish instead? Yes I did say Engrish. 50px Rule 14 50px 23:35, February 8, 2011 (UTC) You sounded kinda menacing right thurr lol. Check the Bakugan Wiki for what I mean. 50px Rule 14 50px 23:38, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Idk he keeps blocking me. He blocked me indefinitly, and is trying to weasel out my admin powers from every website I am an admin on. 50px Rule 14 50px 02:09, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Everybody does. Nobody at any other Wikias want him as an admin, they all took his powers away. 50px Rule 14 50px 02:24, February 9, 2011 (UTC) In case you didn't knew... MF047 Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 01:11, February 11, 2011 (UTC) That i created MF047, that's what i said. Photos and Cameo Blades guy is HERE! 01:16, February 11, 2011 (UTC) It's being made. It's in production, and we are 1/4 done. 50px Rule 14 50px 01:47, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Just to really clear this up, he is bullying me. Im not abusing my admin powers. He is harassing me, cussing at me and everything, trying to weasle me out of my admin abilities and butting into everyone's conversations. I was just asking Tripod why he made those pages and Z came in an abused him powers by saying things that are against admin code at me, making fun of me and everything. He hates me and wants MY admin powers gone. My talk page explains all he said to me and how he is making me feel "uncomfortable" as they put it. There are rules and he is violating them. He blocked me for reason: Heh KARMA BIT** and cussed at multiple times saying they aren't anything that is offending people. He needs to be stopped. Also, please dont let Z butt in this one. I remembered you are an admin or maybe a crat by now. User:DarkusMaster84|Pick a side. Light or Darkness'(Talk)]](talk) 19:11, February 16, 2011 (UTC)''' It looks awesome, but check out the Bakugan Wikia's main page. I'll make one like that. 50px Rule 14 50px 21:56, February 23, 2011 (UTC) No, TwinStar, but I can make something very similar. 50px Rule 14 50px 21:59, February 23, 2011 (UTC) (punches ed for using DBZ ref) 50px Rule 14 50px 22:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Good work and ya I did.HazeShot 23:21, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ThanksHazeShot 23:30, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Ya :DHazeShot 23:33, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I got Jack and Zeo messed up, so i deleted the anime image from Zeo's page.HazeShot 02:49, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I plan on getting Galaxy Pegasus W105R²F, Meteo L-Drago LW105LF for sure and well any others I think that look cool. I cant think which ones right now.HazeShot 03:10, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Ya I know what you mean I wish i could speak Japanese.HazeShot 03:22, March 2, 2011 (UTC)